Inspiration moments
by Azhy
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles. Actualmente editando.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer applied.**

****.

* * *

.

Después de la venganza, del dolor, las lágrimas y la sangre derramada, Sasuke se dijo que no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Aprovecharía la segunda oportunidad que le daba la vida y viviría por el sacrificio que tantos hicieron por él, pagando al mismo tiempo los crímenes que había cometido.

Pero, lo más importante que se prometió aquél día en que regresó a Konoha; esposado, escoltado por el equipo anbu que lideraba su mejor amigo, era que cumpliría su segundo objetivo en la vida.

Y, tiempo después, así lo hizo.

Para Naruto, que lo observaba a una distancia prudente, jugando con su pequeño hijo, le parecía que los años no habían pasado, pero que al mismo tiempo, se había llevado muchos rencores y penas.

Sasuke, incapaz de pasar desapercibida la presencia de su amigo por más tiempo, se acercó a él, manteniendo siempre a su primogénito en su rango visual.

—¿Cansado Teme? —Naruto sonrió ampliamente, notando como su compañero seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos de su hijo.

—Hn.

Naruto rió. En algunos aspectos, el tiempo no había hecho ningún cambio.

El pequeño Uchiha llamó a su padre, gritando agudamente y moviendo sus manos en el aire, señalando con vehemencia un columpio improvisado en la rama de un grueso árbol. Sasuke se dirigió hacia él con pesadez, y al rubio le pareció escucharlo gruñir un "pequeña molestia" apenas audible.

Pero, para cuando llegó al lado de su hijo, el Uzumaki, quién lo siguió divertido, notó que Sasuke tenía en su rostro lo más semejante que podía tener a una sonrisa.

Naruto lo miró balancearse con ayuda de su padre con cierta melancolía. Ese era el lugar donde él, cuando era pequeño, se pasaba las tardes, totalmente solo.

—La Academia —las palabras del moreno lo sacaron de su ensoñación—. Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿eh?

Para Naruto fue imposible no recordar sus tiempos en la Academia. A los que hoy eran sus grandes amigos, a la que algún día fue su amor platónico, y, sobretodo, quién fue y seguiría siendo por siempre su rival.

Sasuke, a su lado, sonrió socarronamente.

—Pues ha quedado claro —intercaló la mirada entre su hijo y el rubio—. Quien de los dos es el mejor —aclaró ante la mirada confusa del Uzumaki.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Naruto, aún confundido—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo ya tengo un hijo, Dobe.

—¡Eso no quiere decir nada! ¡Yo definitivamente soy mejor que tú, Teme! —exclamó señalándose a sí mismo.

—Papá es el mejor —intervino el pequeño, balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante en el columpio.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante ante la afirmación de su hijo y Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¡Ya verás cuando tenga un hijo, Teme! —Naruto le mostró un puño—. ¡Te ganaré, de verás!

El Uchiha alzó una ceja y miró por sobre el hombro del Uzumaki, adquiriendo ese gesto de arrogancia que Naruto tanto odiaba. El rubio volteó y sonrió con lo que presenciaba.

No muy lejos, Hinata paseaba por la aldea, sola.

Sasuke miró retadoramente a Naruto y éste sonrió. Ambos se miraron desafiantes antes de chocar sus puños.

—¡Hinata−chan!

Sasuke y el Uchiha menor observaron al actual Hokage corriendo hacia la chica, perdiéndose por las calles de Konoha.

—Vamos Itachi —el niño sonrió—. Tu madre ya debe haber terminado la cena.

.

* * *

.

Editaré este conjunto de drabbles. Este es el primero.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

* * *

**.**

La puerta se cerró, y tan rápido con un felino, se vio aprisionada contra la pared. Su melena rosada se agitó por la impaciencia de aquel acto.

—Sasuke−kun.

El débil murmullo fue aprovechado para que el hombre arremetiera contra sus labios. Tomándola con firmeza por la cintura y presionándola contra su pecho, invadió la boca de la fémina con su lengua.

Las pequeñas manos de ella intentaron apartarlo, incluso cuando ella sabía que su fuerza era inútil contra la de él.

Y para Sasuke, sentir su forcejeo, su delicada figura friccionándose contra su cuerpo, buscando la liberación de sus brazos, solo era un incentivo a que arremetiera contra ella con más pasión. No importaba si ella golpeaba su pecho con los puños, solo bastaba con hacerla caer en el mismo juego.

Él se frotó contra ella, acercó su excitada virilidad a la parte más íntima de Sakura, hasta que sintió a la chica gemir en su boca, mientras sus brazos caían inertes al lado de su cuerpo.

Los besos empezaron a descender y ella se removió bajo su varonil cuerpo con insistencia.

—Esto está _muy_ mal —la oyó susurrar.

Pero se sentía _tan_ bien.

Sasuke mordió una zona sensible de su cuello, haciéndola olvidar todo aquello que no fuera él.

La besó de nueva cuenta, tornándose tan desesperado que no supo cuando perdió la racionalidad, pero sí supo cuando ella la perdió. Fue en ese momento, cuando sus grandes manos entraron debajo de su blusa buscando sus senos, fue allí cuando ella trenzó sus brazos sobre su cuello y, de un salto, enrosco sus delgadas piernas en su cintura, logrando un gemido ronco por parte de él.

Con la mínima dificultad, la condujo hacia su habitación, más específicamente a su cama.

La recostó sobre el mullido colchón, posicionándose arriba de ella. Se mantuvo en su boca hasta que sintió levemente saciado de su sabor, bajó por su blanquecino cuello donde disfrutó de lamer y morder toda la piel que tenía a su alcance, mientras sus manos trabajaban en despojarla del vestido que usaba.

Cuando bajó a sus pechos, las manos de Sakura ya habían encontrado la orilla de su pantalón, y mientras él luchaba contra el broche del sostén, ella hacía lo mismo con el broche del cinturón.

Sasuke entorpecía sus acciones, succionada con avidez sus senos, delineando sus pezones. Ella se arqueaba contra él y trataba desesperadamente de sacarle la camisa. Ella estaba volviéndolo loco con cada gesto, cada gemido y cada fricción.

Su erección empezaba a molestar dentro de sus pantalones, así que procedió a desnudarla, hasta dejarla solo con la parte inferior de su ropa íntima. El Uchiha bajó con húmedos besos desde su pecho hasta su vientre, paseando ambas manos por sus muslos, subiéndolas súbitamente hasta su cintura, para bajar nuevamente por su vientre en un movimiento lento y tortuoso.

La expresión de la chica cambiaba mientras más se acercaba a su intimidad, la lengua de él reposaba en su ombligo, jugando con el. Bajó la mano hasta su intimidad, tanteando la zona sus dedos se humedecieron con rapidez, aumentando su placer y el deseo de conocer con la vista lo que sus manos estaban explorando.

Ella se veía tan hermosa. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, enfrentándose a las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, mordiendo su labio inferior intentando acallar los gemidos que deseaba soltar y que él deseaba escuchar.

Sasuke quería escucharla gemir su nombre, necesitaba oír su voz implorándome por más.

De improviso, Sasuke metió dos dedos en su vagina, haciéndola arquear la espalda. La paciencia de él iba acabándose con prisa, la quería derritiéndose en sus brazos ya. Su anatomía lo atraía desesperadamente, cada poro de su cuerpo gritaba por él. La humedad de su vagina rogaba por su intromisión.

—Sasuke−kun… por favor.

Y él, ante su pedido, no pudo ni quiso negarse.

La penetró. Lo hizo tan duro, impaciente y salvaje, que el gemido que ella soltó fue de puro dolor. Se quedó quieto dentro de ella mientras ambos se acostumbraban a la enloquecedora sensación de amolde.

Las manos de Sakura acariciaron su ancha espalda, dándole a entender que estaba preparada. Él empezó con leves embestidas. Ella gimió su nombre sobre su oído.

El escucharla decir lo que desde un principio ansió fue tan excitante que lo hizo aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas. Su nombre, en los labios de Sakura, se mezcló con el golpeteo de la cabecera contra la pared, mientras su miembro salía y entraba de su vagina produciendo un sonido acuoso.

Cuando Sasuke sintió sus paredes vaginales contraerse contra su pene, se concentró solamente en el par de ojos jade entrecerrados que lo miraban fijamente. Segundos más tarde, ambos llegaron al orgasmo juntos. El rostro de ella se contorsionó por el placer.

—Esto está mal, Sasuke−kun.

El Uchiha se dejó caer sobre ella, sus senos rozaron insistentemente sus pectorales por la respiración agitada de ambos. El cálido aliento de la chica ondeó su cabello negro, y él, escondido en su cuello, lamió el sudor que resbalaba desde su mentón.

Sasuke no podía recordar cuando se recostó a su lado, ni cuando ella durmió sobre su pecho. Solo recordaba haber cerrado los ojos y abrirlos más tarde, cuando sintió un violento movimiento a su lado. Le costó aclarar su mirada, y cuando lo logró lo único que pudo enfocar fue la espalda desnuda de Sakura frente a él.

Notó que ella temblaba. Miró por sobre su hombro y vio en el marco de la puerta a Ino, con una expresión de dolor y enfurecimiento.

—I−Ino —Sakura tartamudeó su nombre casi con miedo.

Las lágrimas de la rubia no alentaron al Uchiha a levantarse e intentar explicarle a su novia el porqué se encontraba desnudo en la cama junto a su mejor amiga.

Y, por la manera en que ella salió corriendo de su casa, humillada, debió haber leído en su expresión que él no pensaba darle ningún tipo de explicación.

En ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

Uno: Ino podía ser más inteligente de lo que él había pensado. Y, dos: por la sonrisa satisfecha que le dirigió, supo que tan hipócrita podía llegar a ser Sakura.

Y lo comprobó cuando Sakura viró hacia él y empezaron nuevamente con lo que, seguramente, estarían haciendo por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, ahora era soltero.

.

* * *

.

Ta−dán!

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

* * *

.

Sakura llevaba un par de años en el equipo siete. Se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. De hecho, muy acostumbrada. A las peleas tontas, a las duras batallas y a los interminables entrenamientos.

Sí, era lo normal en su día. Pero, nunca —jamás pasó por su cabeza— pensó que pudiera suceder algo como _eso_.

Un día normal de entrenamiento, como cualquiera. Kakashi aún no llegaba y de seguro se demoraría unos 15 minutos más. Ella había sido la primera en llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Luego llegó Sasuke, con un elegante retraso de tres minutos. Seguido por Naruto.

La misma rutina de siempre.

Naruto alardeando sobre algo que de seguro sería ramen o su futuro nombramiento como Hokage. Claramente porque él se había autoproclamado como el próximo líder de Konoha. Sasuke lo suficientemente alejado de él como para poder ignorarlo. Ella, sentada en una roca esperando el momento en que el pelinegro no soportara la frustración e iniciara una pelea con el rubio.

Justo como lo pensaba, así pasó unos segundos más tarde. Sin embargo, la razón de su pelea, nunca la esperó.

Sasuke se había levantado decidido a propinarle un buen golpe en la cabeza a su rubio amigo para que se callara, pero, abruptamente, a la mitad del camino, paró su cometido. Ella apenas y lo notó, estando muy entretenida en observar el despejado día que se le antojaba más como para salir con las chicas a comer algo que a entrenar con su equipo.

Prefería pasar el tiempo con sus amigas que con su equipo, que últimamente parecían pelear más y más por cualquier cosa. Por cosas realmente estúpidas. Pero es que los dos eran muy simples, y Kakashi siempre los ignoraba. Pero ella no podía simplemente ignorarlos. No era tan fácil.

Como ahora, que ambos habían empezado a mirarla fijamente como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Les devolvió la mirada, extrañada de su comportamiento. ¿Qué rayos le miraban?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta interna, Naruto asintió con determinación con gran sonrisa aflorando en su rostro.

—¡Corto! —exclamó llamando la atención de ambos compañeros—. Definitivamente a Sakura−chan le queda más el cabello corto.

Sakura se sonrojó. Inevitablemente miró su largo cabello rosado cayendo en sus hombros. Estaba considerablemente más largo que anteriormente, cuando solo llegaba al nivel de su barbilla. Ahora se extendía hasta el largo de media espalda, no tan largo como lo tenía en la adolescencia.

Aún así, le pareció incongruente que de un momento a otro Naruto reparara en que estilo le iba mejor.

Escuchó a Sasuke chasquear la lengua. Estaba segura de que a él también le hubiera parecido raro que Naruto sacara a flote un tema tan poco usual de la nada, pero, contrario a lo que pensó, él negó con la cabeza y profirió un fuerte y ronco—: Largo.

Naruto se levantó de sopetón de la sombra del árbol que lo cubría de los rayos del sol y lo apuntó con el dedo índice acusadoramente, como si este fuera una filosa daga que pudiera atravesar al Uchiha.

—¡Corto, Teme! —chilló estruendosamente—. ¡Corto!

Sasuke le dedicó una fija mirada a Sakura, como evaluando las palabras de su compañero, antes de añadir—: Le va mejor el largo.

Su rostro se descompuso por un instante. ¿Había sido su imaginación o aquello había sonado como un verdadero cumplido? ¿Por parte de Sasuke Uchiha? Se sonrojó tanto como las manzanas que colgaban de las frágiles ramas de aquel frondoso árbol que anteriormente cubría a Naruto.

—¡Que no, el corto le queda más! —intentó convencer el rubio—. ¡El cabello largo la hace lucir _rara_!

Sakura frunció el ceño. Con suerte una manzana caía sobre su cabeza y lo aturdía. Así se callaba.

Sasuke gruñó, como advirtiéndole que no colmara su paciencia. Ya había seguido ese infantil juego lo suficiente. Pero Naruto —siendo Naruto—, siguió molestando con las razones de por qué Sakura se veía mejor con el pelo corto.

El Uchiha no quiso escucharlo por más tiempo y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza que hasta a ella le dolió. El Uzumaki bramó furioso y lo retó a una de sus tantas peleas físicas. Sasuke no iba a decir que no ante la oportunidad de hacerle daño a su mejor amigo.

Ella simplemente observó, aún sin creerse el hecho que los había llevado hasta esa pelea.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos, había escuchado cientos de argumentos con los que ellos se hacían papilla el uno al otro. De los más incongruentes hasta los más elaborados. Pero nunca imaginó que algún día pelearían por algo tan banal como su corte de cabello.

—Ociosidad —murmuró a sí misma—. Kakashi nos da mucho tiempo de ocio.

Ino se partiría de la risa cuando se lo contara, seguramente. Y no era para menos.

Ver a Naruto y Sasuke en una confrontación física para decidir su estilo de cabello era nuevo. Y ridículo. La situación realmente era patética. Riendo, pensó que quizá lo siguiente por lo que sus compañeros de equipo pelearían sería por su color de tinte. Sí, el rosa natural no debía irle del todo bien.

Ya a pesar de que había querido mantenerse fuera —pero al margen— de la pelea, su risa distrajo a sus compañeros. Ambos la miraron como en un principio, evaluándola. Tragó grueso. Algo en sus miradas no le gustaba.

—Sakura−chan —escuchó a Naruto. Lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa, la cual se intensificó al notar que él miraba específicamente su cabello. Tomó algunos mechones de su melena, protegiéndola.

Ella aún conservaba el cabello largo. A su parecer la hacía lucir más femenina y aún trataba de —aunque lo negara— satisfacer los gustos de cierto Uchiha. Era un punto a favor de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, ella había estado considerando cortárselo. Tener el cabello largo se volvía un tanto problemático en misiones y entrenamientos, sin mencionar que necesitaba de un mayor cuidado y aquello demandaba más tiempo del que ella tenía. Punto para Naruto.

Ambos lo sabían, y ahora la miraban como si fuera ella quien diera el último veredicto de un juicio. Y, literalmente, así sería. Ella elegiría entre corto y largo.

Estaba en un dilema.

Decidirse por cortar su cabello era soportar por el resto de su existencia el aura de te−ignoro−olímpicamente−por−traicionarme de Sasuke, y esa era una opción que la Haruno aún no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Por otro lado, mantener su cabello largo era decepcionar de alguna manera a Naruto, y aquello no le agradaría en lo más mínimo, por más tonta que fuera la situación.

—Sakura —escuchó esta vez la voz de Sasuke, un tanto impaciente.

Lo reconsideró.

Izquierda: Su mejor amigo.

Derecha: Su antiguo —y no del todo olvidado— amor de infancia.

Era Naruto: corto vs. Sasuke: largo.

Corto. Naruto. Largo. Sasuke. Corto. Largo. Naruto. Sasuke.

¡Diablos!

—¡Sakura!

Presa del nerviosismo, tomó un kunai de su bolsa de armas y se dispuso a cortar su cabello. Naruto sonrió triunfante ante lo que parecía, una victoria asegurada. Sasuke frunció el ceño, pensando en mil maneras de evitar la derrota.

Y, ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros, Sakura hizo lo que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba: cortó su cabello…en capas. Capas cortas y largas. Cabello corto y largo al mismo tiempo.

Naruto y Sasuke, ambos complacidos.

—¿Contentos? —sonrió ante la astucia de su acto, mientras veía a sus pies los mechones de cabello que se había cortado, interiormente rogando por no haber arruinado del todo su cabello.

Naruto la miró fijamente y, totalmente convencido, asintió en su dirección. Sakura sonrió. Su idea había funcionado.

—A Sakura−chan le sienta muy bien el chaleco chunnin —exclamó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, observando el desgastado chaleco que la kunoichi solía usar para sus entrenamientos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño—. El uniforme anbu le va mejor —acotó tajantemente como si su afirmación fuera irrefutable.

—¡El chaleco chunnin, Teme, el chaleco chunnin!

Sakura se dejó caer de sentón sobre el pasto con los ojos muy abiertos, aún sin creerse que sus compañeros de equipo habían pasado de una absurda pelea a otra aún más absurda.

Al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse a sus nuevas peleas. O, con mucha suerte, una manzana caería sobre ella y la mataría.

.

* * *

.

Realmente espero que hayan pescado el trasfondo de este incongruente one−shot, puesto que me esforcé mucho en él. Okaay: mentira. Realmente no tiene nada de sentido.

Si no dejas review la bruja te va a chupar. Y no chupará precisamente lo que tú quieres que chupe (?).


	4. Chapter 5

**Titulo: Konohamaru pregunta a…**

**Tipo: One-shot.**

**Género: Humor/Parody.**

**Personajes: Konohamaru, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka**

**Konohamaru pregunta a… Hinata Hyuuga.**

La chica Hyuuga abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

El pequeño niño la miraba con curiosidad.

Hinata le mostro en su rostro, un matiz de rojos.

Konohamaru cada vez más ansioso por la respuesta.

Y ella, bueno ella… se desmayo.

**Hinata Hyuuga… descartada.**

-

-

-

**Konohamaru pregunta a… Sasuke Uchiha.**

El Uchiha miro directamente al niño, tratando de intimidarlo.

Este no se dejaría vencer, de verdad quería saberlo.

Sasuke enfrió _aun más_ su mirada.

Konohamaru lo miro _con más_ curiosidad.

El Uchiha empezó a verse sin salida.

Konohamaru estaba seguro de que al fin lo averiguaría.

-¡Hn!-y desapareció en un ploof.

**Sasuke Uchiha… descartado.**

-

-

-

**Konohamaru pregunta a… Shikamaru Nara.**

El pelinegro bostezo de lo más tranquilo.

El niño seguía esperando.

El era un genio, podría decírselo de un modo que _él_ lo entendiera.

Y Konohamaru seguía esperando.

Sí, era un genio, pero _no_ estaba preparado para esa pregunta.

-¡Mira Konohamaru, una nube en forma de kunai!

El pequeño miro el cielo en busca de lo dicho.

-¿De qué hablas?, allá no hay na…

Pero el Nara ya no estaba ahí.

Konohamaru resoplo molesto.

**Shikamaru Nara… descartado.**

-

-

-

**Konohamaru pregunta a… Naruto Uzumaki.**

Ojos azules lo miran extrañado.

-¿Y bien Naruto-oni chan?

El rubio volteaba a todos lados para buscar algo con que zafarse de esa situación.

El pequeño seguía con su mirada inquisidora.

Naruto no tenía otra opción, debía decirle la verdad…

-No lo sé Konohamaru.

-…-

-…-

-Bakka.

**Naruto Uzumaki… descartado.**

-

-

-

**Konohamaru pregunta a… Sakura Haruno.**

La chica lo miro con ojos encendidos.

Konohamaru empezaba a asustarse.

-Eso es muy sencillo Konohamaru, todo eso empieza cuando…

Palabras científicas y complicadas que el joven no entendía.

Sakura le dio toda la explicación teórica del tema… y se marcho, dejando aun más confundido al niño.

**Sakura Haruno… descartada.**

-

-

-

**Konohamaru pregunta a… Rock Lee.**

Lee parpadeaba confundido ante la _muy compleja_ pregunta que el pequeño acababa de hacerle.

Konohamaru se limitaba a observarlo.

-¡GAI-SENSEI!-grito el verde alterado.

El pequeño retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-¡NO SE QUE DECIRTE PEQUEÑO KONOHAMARU-lo tomo por los hombros sacudiéndolo mientras pequeñas cascaditas resbalaban por sus mejillas-, LA FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ME HA ABANDONADO, SOY INCAPAZ DE RESOLVER TUS DUDAS.

-Nee, nee, no se preocupe Lee-san…

La bestia verde se alejo eufórico.

-¡LE DARE MIL VUELTAS A KONOHA EN LO QUE SE ME OCURRE UNA GRAN RESPUESTA, SI NO LO LOGRO, DARE DOS MIL VUELTAS A TODO EL PAIS DEL FUEGO, Y SI NO LO LOGRO LE DARE…

Y así, Lee se alejo mientras seguía gritando.

**Rock Lee… descartado.**

-

-

-

Las esperanzas del pequeño Konohamaru se iban en pique, realmente parecía que nadie iba a contestarle.

Per a lo lejos, vio a quien podría ser su única salvación.

-

-

-

**Konohamaru pregunta a… Kakashi Hatake.**

Kakashi vio a Konohamaru por medio de su único ojo descubierto.

El pequeño mostraba determinación en saciar su duda.

El peli plateado alterno su ojito entre la personita enfrente de él, y su adorado Icha Icha.

Los ojos de Konohamaru brillaron en decisión.

Hatake suspiro, y luego sonrió por debajo de su máscara.

-Toma-le extendió su librito-aquí encontraras la respuesta a todas tus dudas.

El nito del tercero tomo con desconfianza el libro.

Kakashi desapareció en una bola de humo.

El pequeño sonrió ya que por fin podría resolver sus dudas.

Lentamente empezó a abrir el libro naranja, estaba a punto de saber la verdad pero…

-¡Konohamaru, suelta eso!-apareció Iruka-sensei quitándole el libro de las manos.

-

-

-

Estaba castigado en uno de los salones de la academia, mientras veía como sus amigos, que se habían negado a acompañarlo a hacer esa estúpida pregunta, ahora se divertían afuera jugando, mientras él tenía que estar encerrado ahí.

Un tanto retirado, Iruka-sensei lo _vigilaba_ mientras le daba una _ojeadita_ al libro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita.

Konohamaru frunció el ceño, de seguro Iruka se reía por que el si podía saber ese tan escondido secreto, y sin embargo el no había podido averiguarlo.

Konohamaru se recostó sobre el pupitre de su banca.

Suspiro resignado.

_Tal vez aun no era el momento de que supiera de donde venían los bebés._


	5. Chapter 7

_**Si, si, ya sé que esta cansados de mi, pero no puedo evitarlo.**_

_**Titulo: Inesperado.**_

_**Tipo: Drabble.**_

_**Género: Romance/Humor.**_

_**Personajes: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka.**_

_**Advertencias: Solo un pequeño lemmon, ¿Pero qué daño les puede hacer? XD.**_

_**Dedicatoria: A mis maestros de Química y Estatal, que me han convertido en la perver que soy XD.**_

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O**

-

-

-

No lo negaba, es cierto que en su infancia estuvo perdidamente enamorada del Uchiha; también era cierto que cuando huyo de la aldea, le rogo que la llevara con él. Era cierto que cuando lo encontraron aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru, le suplico que volviera a Konoha; era cierto que cuando regreso por su propia voluntad, ella fue la más feliz.

Todo eso era cierto.

_Pero…_

También era cierto, que para cuando el volvió, ella ya estaba consciente de que el _no_ la quería; era cierto que cuando volvió, ella lo recibió como a aquel amigo que años atrás abandono la aldea. Era cierto que ella hizo mejorar su relación con él a tal punto de que lo considerara unos de sus mejores amigos; pero aun mas importante, también era cierto que cuando el volvió, ella ya tenía a _alguien_ en su vida.

Es por todo eso que lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo era algo totalmente patético.

Ella tenía un relación, que todas sus amistades desconocía, pero al fin y al cabo relación. Ella estaba muy feliz, con esa persona, en verdad se sentía enamorada, incluso más que cuando pequeña adoraba al Uchiha.

Es por eso, que el hecho de que Sasuke la estuviera persiguiendo por toda la aldea, a fin de tener una relación-más específicamente, _sexo_-con ella, le resultaba totalmente patético.

Cada uno de ellos ya había forjado una vida, ya tenían planeados sus futuros_, juntos._ Pero llegaba Sasuke a provocarle problemas con su _pareja, _y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea de Konoha, aun portaba el uniforme anbu, ya que recién regresaba de una misión. Se dirigía hacia su casa rápidamente, seguramente ya la estaría esperando para una noche romántica, o en su "_defecto"_, salvaje.

Apresuro el paso ante el rumbo lujurioso de sus pensamientos, pero fue detenida ante una sombra que intercepto su camino. Hastiada se quito la máscara del uniforme reglamentario, presintiendo de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No le respondió, se limito a avanzar hacia ella con paso desinteraresado. Con aquella caminata que interiormente, aun desordenaba un poco las ideas de la Haruno, aunque claro, ese era un secreto que nadie sabía, ni siquiera a Hinata se lo había contado y mucho menos a Ino-cerda.

-Sasuke-llamo esta vez exasperada la Haruno.

El Uchiha sonrió ante el torcido gesto de la peli rosa.

-Sakura-devolvió el llamado él, con un tono sensual.

A Sakura le temblaron las rodillas ante la proximidad del pelinegro a ella. No noto en qué momento él la abrazo por la cintura y empezó con una húmeda repartición de besos en su cuello y hombros. Un traicionero gemido salió de su garganta. Sintió sus dedos marcar círculos en su espalda y su boca sonreír arrogante contra su piel. _Estaba logrando lo que deseaba._

Sakura se aparto bruscamente de él, rehusándose a ser parte de su juego. Ella tenía una vida y una pareja a la que amaba, no iba a echar todo por la borda, solo por una noche de pasión desenfrenada con Sasuke.

La verdad es que ella sabía que en la cama, Sasuke la haría gritar hasta que la garganta se le desgarrara. Sabía bien, y no solo por lo que había escuchado en las calles de la Hoja, que Sasuke era el mejor en cuanto a sexo se refiere. No es que ya haya tenido un _grato_ encuentro de ese tipo con él, no, nada de eso, simplemente porque, ¿Qué mujer en sus sano juicio, dudaría de la masculinidad de Sasuke?

Tan solo bastaba mirarlo para que la mujer más frívola se encendiera. Sasuke destilaba calor por cada poro, su deseable anatomía era suficiente para que cualquier mujer perdiera la cordura. Y Sakura, por más que tratara de evitarlo, no sería la excepción.

Mientras perdida en sus cavilaciones estaba la peli rosa, el Uchiha volvió al ataque. Beso sus labios tana ansioso, tan apasionado, como si quisiera devorárselos, llevo sus manos hacia sus torneados muslos, subiéndolas por su cadera, llegando a su estrecha cintura.

Las manos de la fémina, contra su voluntad, cobraron vida en torno a su cuello, respondiendo con todo salvajismo, al beso en el que se veía inmiscuida. En el oscuro callejón, solo se podían oír sus jadeos, y el consecuente toqueteo de sus labios. Sus cuerpos, levemente perlados por el sudor y la saliva del otro. Las manos de ambos en la desesperada busca del tabú de su cuerpo.

No se dieron cuenta de cuando se les salió de control, no supieron cuando el pelinegro la obligo a enredar sus piernas en su cintura, se dio cuenta de ello hasta que sintió su fuerte erección contra su sexo. Ella tenía la falda descolocada y el cabello de él estaba todo desordenado.

Sabían que estaban a punto de hacerlo en un sucio callejón de la aldea, a altas horas de la noche, lo cual para ambos, lo hacía aun más excitante. Y hubieran cumplido su libidinosa fantasía, de no ser por la aparición de Ino en el lugar.

-¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?!-vocifero la rubia.

Los amantes, que hasta el momento no habían pensado en otra cosa más que en el placer que a sus cuerpos recorría; reaccionaron de inmediato ante el grito la chica. Ojos celestes dolidos miraban a las dos personas frente a ella, quienes le devolvían por una parte miradas asustadas y por la otra, _confusas._

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!-volvió a gritar. No supieron para quien era exactamente esa reclamación.

Pero para Ino, todo estaba claro, de nuevo, como hiciese tantos años atrás, le arrebato _su_ amor. A su mente volvieron diferentes escenas del pasado, recordaba a la perfección, aquel momento en que solo Sakura pudo detener al Uchiha, cuando el sello maldito lo poseyó, recordó también cuando un día después de la partida del joven, Sakura fue quien comunico sus posibles planes, convirtiéndola a ella en la última persona en hablar con él, y por ultimo recordó, de no hace mucho, cuando el volvió. Todos los ninjas de su generación fueron a recibirlo y al llegar el a la puerta, todos dieron espacio, fue como si presintieran que la peli rosa corriera a abrazar al recién llegado, quien con suma lentitud le devolvió aquel gesto, y como ella con lagrimas en los ojos, le aseguro que estaba muy feliz por su regreso. En el momento en que vio la sonrisa sincera del Uchiha al escuchar esas palabras, supo que la historia se repetiría.

Porque siempre, le había quitado la oportunidad de ser la _única_ en su vida. Pero eso lo iba a cambiar.

Con decisión y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, camino hacia la peli rosa, a quien por un hombro, agresivamente tomo, y ante los atónitos ojos del Uchiha… la beso.

La beso con furia, con deseo, con pasión, la beso como todas las noches lo hacía cuando Sakura se entregaba solamente a ella. Arremetió severamente contra sus labios, llevo sus manos hacia sus piernas, donde minutos antes, el Uchiha se había saciado de tocar. Desacomodo aun mas su falda y sin pudor alguno, metió la mano bajo la blusa del Haruno, atrapando uno de sus pecho entre sus dedos.

Sakura, incapaz de resistirse, empezó a corresponder el beso al igual que las caricias, sintió bajo sus manos el calor que la rubia emanaba. Sintió sus delicadas manos sobre su trasero y ella-esta vez dócil-subió sus manos a su nuca, enrollando algunos mechones rubios entre sus dedos, obligándola a profundizar el beso.

Abas gimieron, cuando sus lenguas invadieron la boca de la otra, las dos húmedas lenguas, jugueteaban paseándose por la cavidad bucal de la otra. Se separaron jadeando quedando a solo centímetros de la otra, golpeando su cálido aliento entrecortado contra su rostro, incitándolas a iniciar un nuevo beso. Sin embargo se acordaron de cierto _chico_ al que había excluido en el momento en que las cosas se pusieron lésbicas.

Amabas voltearon hacia él, pero Sasuke ya no estaba ahí.

Ino sonrió victoriosa y con un brazo atrajo a la peli rosa hacia sí. No dejaría que el Uchiha le robara de nuevo el amor de _su_ Sakura.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Una semana después.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

La situación entre la Haruno y la Yamanaka iba de maravilla, al parecer a esta última no le afecto mucho el hecho de que su novia y su ex-amor, casi se revolcaran a media calle. Al contrario, una vez que terminaron una larga sesión de descontrolado sexo, Ino le confesó a su peli rosa que le había parecido de lo más excitante verla junto a él.

Eso sí, todo dentro de sus límites, había advertido después.

Ahora las dos paseaban bajo la luz de la luna, tomadas de la mano y disfrutando de la cálida noche. De repente un hombre se posiciona frente a ellos, y bajo los rayos lunares, identifican los rasgos de Sasuke.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Sasuke?-pregunto exasperada la Haruno.

El Uchiha sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de perversión.

-Hn, me estaba preguntado, ¿Qué les parecería un _trió_?

Sakura enrojeció ante tal proposición, Ino abrió desmesuradamente sus celestes orbes.

"_Una noche de sexo con mi amada Sakura y el play boy de Konoha, que aunque me cueste aceptarlo, esta como quiere."_

Ino sonrió ante la perspectiva de tener ese par en su cama. Tal vez el Uchiha no era tan malo como pensaba.

-

-

-

**O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O**

_**OwO **_

_**Aclaro: No soy admiradora del yuri, pero está loca y retorcida idea me llago de repente y no podía sacármela de la cabeza.**_

_**No quise especificar desde el principio que era yuri, porque sentí que perdería el chiste.**_

_**Bueno, díganme que tal soy para escribir relaciones lésbicas XD. Aunque no prometo mas historias de este tipo, solo en caso de una repentina y perver inspiración.**_

_**Reviews??**_


	6. Chapter 8

**Otra vez por aquí!!**

**Titulo: Insaciable.**

**Tipo: Drabble.**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Personajes: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake.**

**Advertencias: Limme XD.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

En la vida hay varias cosas de las que jamás podríamos cansarnos.

Cada uno de nosotros tenemos esa parte insaciable que tarde o temprano sale a flote, aunque por supuesto, siempre trae consigo uno que otro problema.

Que si Kakashi lo sabía, vaya que sí.

Empezando por el mismo. Siempre _insaciable_ en su lectura, eran ya unas 100 veces que leía todos los tomos del Icha Icha y no lograba llenar de la historia. Aunque claro por ello tuviera que soportar después los regaños de sus alumnos, superiores y demás.

Pero eso a él no le importaba, porque nuca iba a _saciarse _de su libro.

Siguiendo con su escándalo pupilo, no hacía falta decir que Naruto era _insaciable _a la hora de comer ramen. Come, come sin parar, come sin importar lo que otros digan, come aun sabiendo que no tiene dinero para pagar y por lo consecuente, tenga que lavar los platos de Ichiraku cada noche.

Pero poco le interesaba eso al rubio, el no se _saciaba _de su ramen.

Sakura también. Debería decir que ella era insaciable en cuanto a cierto Uchiha, pero había algo más a lo que la joven era _insaciable_, era su curiosidad. No es que ella fuera chismosa, solamente se trataba de que no lograba controlar su curiosidad metiéndose así en cientos de problemas de los que le era difícil salir.

Pero sin interesarle ni un poco, ella seguía de curiosa, porque para eso, ella era _insaciable._

Es por eso que al sensei no le sorprendió cuando la curiosidad de la Haruno hizo aparición en Sasuke, pero por muy diferentes motivos a los que tenía cuando niña. En esta ocasión, ella estaba curiosa de sobre que era insaciable el Uchiha. Y era una duda que estaba dispuesta a eliminar.

Porque era obvio que Sasuke era frívolo y odioso, pero debía haber por lo menos algo con lo que estuviera obsesionado o a lo que fuera aficionado.

Sakura había tomado una decisión: Descubriría a que era _insaciable_ el Uchiha, para así poder saciar su propia curiosidad.

-

-

-

La Haruno llevaba tres días siguiéndolo a sol y a sombra desde lejos, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, solo para averiguar a que no podía resistirse Sasuke.

Fue a la semana cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de rendirse.

Espiando desde fuera de su mansión, dispuesta a retirarse, la Haruno vio algo que la obligo a quedarse. Naruto entro a la habitación del Uchiha, seguido por el antes mencionado.

"_Entrenamiento"_ pensó resignada.

Pero contrario a sus deducciones, Sasuke se saco la camisa y se tiro sobre su cama.

La curiosidad empezó a emanar de sus poros.

Naruto también se quito su naranja chaqueta y a gatas se posiciono sobre el Uchiha, sentándose sobre su espalda, misma que con las manos se encargo de masajear cuidadosamente.

Más confusa que curiosa, Sakura siguió observando la escena.

El Uzumaki seguía con el masaje mientras Sasuke descansaba bajo el con los ojos cerrados. Prontamente, Naruto reemplazo sus manos con sus labios, trazando caminos por la columna vertebral del morocho.

La peli rosa quedo estupefacta y sonrojada ante lo que presenciaba.

El Uchiha sonrió cuando Naruto llego hasta su cuello, y en una rápida maniobra, se volteo hacia el besándolo sorpresivamente en los labios. Naruto se acomodo mejor sobre el ojinegro y sus manos vagaron por toda su perfecta anatomía. Y Sasuke, no queriendo quedarse atrás, llevo las manos a la cabeza de rubio profundizando el beso, convirtiéndolo en uno salvaje y apasionado.

La respiración de la peli rosa se había agitado incluso más que la de sus compañeros de equipo, e incapaz de moverse, siguió por horas ahí viendo como acaban y terminaban, y como de nuevo empezaban hasta acabar y sin importarles el cansancio de sus cuerpos, volvían de nuevo a la acción...

-

-

-

Kakashi noto algo anormal en su entrenamiento.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban compartiendo un espacio muy junto, cuando antes no querían ni respirar el mismo aire.

Y al contrario, Sakura se mantenía alejada de ambos e intentaba ignorarlos del todo. La peli rosa estaba sonrojada y en sus ojos ya no podía ver esa chispa de curiosidad de siempre.

El peli plateado se encogió de hombros.

Quizá ya había descubierto en que era _insaciable_ Sasuke… y tal vez no le había agradado en nada saberlo.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Waa!!**

**Que loco… aclaro de nuevo: No soy súper fan del yaoi, pero como ya había hecho el yuri, pues se me hizo mala onda no darle un poco de diversión a Naruto y a Sasuke OwO**

**Acepto todo tipo de comentarios.**

**Reviews??**


	7. Chapter 9

**Hola!!**

**De vuelta después de muchos años de ausencia XD.**

**Ahora con un pequeño Kakanko… espero les guste.**

**Nombre: Nervios e Histeria.**

**Tipo: Drabble.**

**Genero: Romance/Humor.**

**Personajes: Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O---O-O-O—OO-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Siempre había sido nervioso, desde el día en que lo conoció.

Lo recuerda perfectamente. Era invierno, y ella se resguardaba del frio en una cafetería, ya varios hombres se habían acercado con la duda de su nombre y a todos ignoraba, pero con él fue diferente.

Aquel hombre de pelo platino y medio rostro cubierto le pareció en demasía misterioso. Este mismo le pidió una cita, ella se caracterizaba por ser una mujer difícil, pero con él, la curiosidad pudo más.

Al recordar aquella tarde en que salió con el por primera vez, le entran ganas de reír. Se habían encontrado en el parque, se sentaron en una banca un tanto alejados del resto. Ella frotaba sus manos constantemente en busca de calor, cuando sintió sobre ellas las manos de su acompañante quien le brindaba su propio calor. La peli púrpura lo miro, aun con la máscara sobre su rostro se podía apreciar un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sonrió.

Fue ahí cuando Anko Mitarashi, la mujer en busca de peligro y nuevas emociones, acepto salir de nuevo con el tímido Kakashi Hatake.

Aun recuerda el día en que le pidió que fuera su novia. Fue dos meses después de que empezaran a salir-demasiado tiempo según su opinión-, Kakashi la había llevado a su departamento y en él se encontró con la sorpresa de una cuidadosa cena a la luz de las estrellas, fue al termino de esta, cuando sonrojado y _nervioso, _le pidió que fuera su novia. Y aunque en otra situación eso le hubiera parecido en extremo cursi, aquella noche para Anko ese fue el gesto más hermoso que en su vida había tenido, ni ella lo podía creer, mucho menos su novio cuando le grito en la cara que sí.

Fueron varias las cosas que hicieron que Anko se empezara a enamorar de Hatake. Por ejemplo, le encantaba cuando le hacía el amor, siempre era tan cuidadoso y cariñoso con sus caricias, que le hacía sentir el amor por encima del placer. Adoraba cada vez que le quitaba la máscara para besarlo y el desviaba la mirada avergonzado. Le encantaba el tinte rojo de sus mejillas cada vez que ella le hacia una insinuación. Y amaba que por sobre todo, y a pesar de tener a varias mujeres tras de él, él siempre la miraba solo a ella.

También le gustaba ver sus diferentes facetas. El era encantador y amoroso con ella, pero con otras personas tenía ese aire divertido y desinteresado. ¡Oh, pero pobre de aquel que la viera con otras intenciones! El tímido Kakashi Hatake se convertía en una fiera posesiva y celosa, y que decir, a ella le encantaba eso. Por supuesto que ella también era celosa, de hecho lo había dejado muy en claro en varias ocasiones, ninguna mujer podía acercarse más de lo debido a su novio.

Fue en una ocasión en el parque en donde por vez primera salieron, que ella, presa de la furia por el coqueteo de una mujer, le había armado la escenita del siglo. Grito, bufo y maldijo, mientras todas las personas presentes se entretenían en ver el porqué de tanto escándalo, Kakashi solo escuchando a su novia sonrió para la molestia de ella.

Anko Mitarashi perdió los estribos ese día, con furia se acerco a su novio y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho gritándole miles de maldiciones, usando incluso diferentes idiomas. Kakashi la observaba algo apenado, toda la gente los miraba, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Para sorpresa de Kakashi y de todos los espectadores, los golpes de la chica fueron disminuyendo hasta para por completo, Anko agacho la cabeza recargándola en su pecho y todo quedo en silencio. Los hombros de la chica empezaron a temblar y Kakashi abrió los ojos de impresión. La peli púrpura levanto el rostro bañado en lagrimas y le grito en la cara a su novio tantas cosas, que le da lástima recordar.

El peli plateado no cabía en su impresión, nunca antes había visto a Anko llorar, y creyó que jamás lo haría, pero ahora ahí estaba, tan débil, tan frágil, y aquel sentimiento de protección, hizo que Kakashi, sin importarle cuanta gente los observara y a pesar de las quejas de ella, se arrodillara a sus pies e hiciera lo que desde una semana antes, deseaba hacer.

Saco del bolsillo de su abrigo una caja roja de terciopelo, y ante los atónitos ojos de Anko, abrió la caja que contenía un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en medio.

"_Cásate conmigo" _

Varios espectadores sonrieron enternecidos ante la escena, otros tantos sorprendidos, pero en definitiva nadie ganaba la expresión de la peli púrpura en esos momentos. Algunas lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas y su cuerpo temblaba, pero sus ojos estaban fuera de sus orbitas y su boca desencajada.

Kakashi deseo que le contestara ya, estaba demasiado avergonzado por su proposición y muy _nervioso _por lo que diría ella, pero también temía carcajearse por la cara de su novia.

Y ahí, frente a los ojos de muchos curiosos, Anko volvió a gritarle en la cara a su novio, pero esta vez, cientos de veces que sí, que si quería casarse con él. Un aplauso general del publico se escucho en torno a la escena de la cual acababan de ser protagonistas, mientras Anko reía, Kakashi deseaba ser tragado por la tierra, pero su ahora prometida, le estampo un beso de película en medio parque, ganando más aplausos por parte del público, solo para aumentar la vergüenza del peli plateado.

Un mes después de aquella situación, Anko descubrió el porqué de sus cambios emocionales tan constantes. Kakashi, a quien le gustaba ser despertado con un beso, y quizá el desayuno en la cama, recibió el aterrizaje de su prometida sobre él a las siete de la mañana, mientras ella gritaba cientos de cosas de las cuales solo alcanzo a descifrar.

"_¡Estoy embarazada!"_

Se enderezo desesperadamente en su cama para aclara si no había sido un error lo que había escuchado. Frente a él se encontró a su prometida tapada con solo una camisa y llorando de emoción, ante sus ojos puso una prueba de embarazo y volvió a exclamar:

"_¡Estoy embarazada!"_

Anko rio y lloro de emoción, y Kakashi, bueno, pues se desmayo.

Con una boda adelantada y una novia embarazada, los nervios de Kakashi fueron cambiando por la _histeria,_ había tantos planes por hacer y tan poco tiempo. Pero aun así, después de dos meses de ajetreos y problemas, Anko Mitarashi y Kakashi Hatake, fueron declarados marido y mujer.

Pero aun así, la histeria de Kakashi no acabo.Los cuidados para su esposa eran los mejores y excesivos, y aunque Anko había soportado al principio los cambios hormonales, los siguientes meses Kakashi había cargado con los cambios emocionales. Era divertido ver como Kakashi pasaba de feliz a irritado, para después estar sensible.

Vaya si los nueve meses de embarazo fueron difíciles. Pero llego el día del parto, el bebe, programado para la tarde siguiente, decidió adelantarse un poco, despertando a ambos padres a medianoche. Y así, ambos presas de la preocupación, llegaron al hospital donde Anko seria atendida.

Fue extenuante el tiempo del parto, pero al final, al ver un pequeño cuerpecito enrollado en una cobija rosa, todo el dolor y la preocupación valieron la pena.

"_Es una hermosa niña"_ les dijo Tsunade, la medico a cargo _"No tardaras mucho en oler a suegro Kakashi" _exclamo divertida.

Anko y la rubia rieron. Kakashi quedo pasmado.

Miro a su pequeña niña, tan frágil, tan inocente, definitivamente no permitiría que ningún hombre se acercara a ella. Anko miro a su marido, rodo los ojos, de seguro ya estaría planeando la forma de proteger a la pequeña.

Y es que si un Kakashi novio era _nervioso_… un Kakashi padre era _histérico._

Sonrió.

No importa, ella así lo amaba.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O---O-O-O—OO-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Ok!!**

**Hasta aquí este Kakanko. Dudas, aclaraciones, opiniones y abucheos, en el rectangulito verde de abajo por favor!!**

**-**

**Zona de agradecimientos:**

**Karina Natsumi: Gracias por tu comentario y por darte el tiempo de leer mis locuras. Si pobre Sakura!!**

**Akane Kido: Si, no soy gran partidaria del yaoi, pero la idea surgió jeje. Y si, Saku quedo traumada XD!!**

**Isi-san: Jaja… ya se que va en tu contra leer el yaoi, pero se agradece que te tomes el tiempo en dejar review, y si…has de ser bastante curiosa no?? XD!!**

**-**

**Nos leemos la próxima!!**

**Reviews??**


	8. Chapter 10

**Nombre: Retraso.**

**Tipo: Drabble.**

**Género: Humor/Romance.**

**Personajes: Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno.**

**Advertencias: Naa!!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Tres pares de ojos completamente abiertos, incrédulos. Un hombre sobre la cama, sin camisa.

Una mujer en el suelo, semidesnuda.

Los tres doce añeros en la puerta de aquella habitación realmente se lamentaban de estar ahí. Como siempre la culpa era de Naruto. Oh sí, lo recordaban bien.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento, era un día soleado y esperaban a que su sensei llegara para iniciar el entrenamiento, pero como pasa habitualmente, Naruto se desespero de aquella situación y de alguna manera u otra, convenció a sus compañeros de ir a buscar a su sensei.

_Gran error._

Los tres ninjas esperaban encontrar a su sensei dormido, leyendo su Icha Icha Paradise, o quizá hasta encontrárselo de camino mirando la estatua de los caídos, pero nunca, repito, nuca esperaron encontrarlo _así_.

Habían llegado al departamento de su sensei, no tocaron por petición de Naruto. Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron extrañados. ¿Cómo pretendía entonces que…? Naruto sonrió maléficamente y del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una llave. La había robado mientras Kakashi-sensei estaba distraído, les explico mientras abría la cerradura.

Entraron al departamento de su sensei, extrañamente, Naruto no llamo a gritos a su sensei.

_¡Como se lamentaba ahora por ello!_

También Sasuke pasó por desapercibido los ruidos que provenían de la habitación de su sensei.

_¡Deseaba clavarse un chidori por haberlo ignorado!_

Y Sakura no había puesto atención en el relajo que se percibía en el lugar.

_¡¿Como no se dio cuenta antes?!_

Siguieron avanzando hacia la habitación de Kakashi, esperando encontrarlo ahí.

No se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando escucharon ruidos _extraños_ por detrás de la puerta.

_¡¿Por qué no lo hicieron?! _

Sasuke tomo el picaporte de aquella puerta y lentamente la abrió.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-se adelanto a gritar Naruto.- ¿Qué demonios esta haci…?

Su pregunta quedo inconclusa al igual que la actividad del peli plateado.

_Kami-sama…no es cierto_.

Ninguno del trió podía creerlo. Su sensei, el que les enseñara las artes ninjas estaba…

"¡Creí que era gay!" pensó escandalizada la Haruno.

"¿Cómo es posible que ese reprimido…?" se pregunto el Uchiha.

"¡¡¿¿??!!" incapaz de razonar algo el Uzumaki.

Kakashi los miraba-aun sin poder creerlo también-, desde su cama y cuando reacciono, fue que tiro a la mujer que tenia encima-que se entretenía en besarlo antes de que interrumpieran- hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Tres pares de ojos completamente abiertos, incrédulos.

Un hombre sobre la cama, sin camisa.

Una mujer en el suelo, semidesnuda.

Sakura estaba furiosamente sonrojada, no sabía si era porque por primera vez podía ver el hermoso rostro de su sensei al descubierto, o porque lo había visto en esa situación.

La cara de Sasuke, normalmente calmada y sin un ápice de emoción, se encontraba con los ojos negros desorbitados, incapaz de mover algún musculo de su cuerpo o en su defecto, pronunciar palabra.

Aunque el más dañado en esa situación fue el Uzumaki. Sus expresivos ojos de mar habían quedado en blanco, y su mandíbula estaba desencajada. Un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando recordó el momento exacto en que…

Ninguno de los presentes en esa habitación, podría olvidar ese día jamás.

_Y es que era taan traumático._

La boca de Kakashi se movía sin hacer algún ruido. ¡No sabía que decir!

La cabeza de Anko se asomo por detrás de la cama, y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas e instintivamente se cubrió los pechos.

-Kakashi-llamo.- ¿Podrías pasarme mi sostén?

Los tres gennins no volverían a preguntarse porque su sensei siempre llegaba tarde.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ey!! Estoy de vuelta…algo depre, pero de vuelta!!**

**La verdad estaba pasando por un bloqueo mental, las ideas me llegaban peor no sabía cómo escribirlas. Bu!!, es tan molesto!! Ú_Ú**

**Como habrán podido darse cuenta, un muy cortito KakaAnko, pero muy divertido!! ((Bueno, a mí así me pareció XD))**

**Ya saben…háganme muy feliz con uno de sus reviews, todo se acepta aquí. Además me ayudarían a salir de esta depresión.**

**Ante todo les agradezco mucho su apoyo n.n!!**

**Nos leemos a la próxima!!**

**-**


	9. Chapter 11

**Nombre: ¿Sakura… qué?**

**Tipo: Drabble.**

**Género: Humor/Romance.**

**Personajes: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Advertencias: Lo de siempre, un poco de lime.**

**Agradecimientos: Sí-para los que ven iCarly-, a Spencer. ¡Hombre tenias razón! ¡Las mejores ideas llegan cuando estas mojado! XD.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Salió de la casa de sus padres dando un portazo. ¡Bonita hora se le había ocurrido para pelarse con sus padres! ¡Joder!, ni siquiera pudo hacer sus maletas, además, ¿Donde se supone que iba a vivir ahora?

Maldijo. ¿Dónde demonios iba a pasar la noche? Paró en seco su caminata y miró al cielo, ya estaba atardeciendo, por lo mucho quedaban unas dos horas para encontrar asilo.

Se lamento de que Ino fuera novia de Kiba, definitivamente no iría a alterar su intimidad. Naruto ya no era una opción, ahora el futuro _Hokage_ ya dormía en la torre, preparándose para su próximo recibimiento. Aunque no pudo pasar por alto lo que le dijo un día. _"Mi casa es tu casa, Sakura-chan" _¿Eso se aplicaba en esos casos, no?

Se dirigió rápidamente hasta el apartamento de su mejor amigo y-sin mucho esfuerzo-abrió la puerta. Sonrío cuando el característico olor a ramen inundo sus fosas nasales. Pero su expresión cambio cuando vio el desorden que había en aquel lugar.

-_Naruto_-gruñó resignada.

Entró al apartamento cuidando no pisar nada de lo que había en el suelo. Se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón, observando el tiradero de ropa por toda la sala. Suspiró.

-_Supongo que si voy a quedarme aquí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es limpiar_-murmuró y se levantó a recoger.

Empezó por la cocina, había potes de ramen instantáneo por todos lados, y los trastes sucios abundaban ahí. Al terminar, se dirigió a la sala, donde toda la ropa de Naruto estaba despilfarrada sobre el suelo. Empezó a recogerla mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"_Sal por esa puerta y olvídate de tus padres Sakura" _Le había advertido su padre,más sin embargo no había hecho caso y contrariándolo, le dio la espalda y se fue. Sus ojos empezaron a aguadarse ante el recuerdo.

-_Pues ahora necesitare un nuevo apellido_-dijo como queriendo ver el lado gracioso de la situación_-, tendré que conseguirme un marido_-rió ante sus propias palabras pero paró repentinamente cuando captó que estaba en el hogar de su mejor amigo.

-_No seas estúpida Sakura, estás sola-_ante aquella afirmación las lágrimas quisieron salir. Estaba sola.

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos y decidió pensar en cosas menos tristes.Siguió con su labor descubriendo que su sala no era el único lugar donde había que limpiar.

Sakura entro a la habitación de su compañero, tenía aquel característico olor de Naruto y por todos lados había ropa naranja que recoger.

-_Pobre de Hinata, la que le espera contigo Naruto_-comento divertida recogiendo su ropa interior. De nuevo se descubrió hablando sola, encogió de hombros y le resto importancia. Siguió limpiando y empezó a divagar sobre el tema de Naruto y Hinata.

-_Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto cómo será Naruto de esposo…seguramente un desastre ¿no?, pero tal vez sea con su esposa como lo es conmigo, dulce, amable, cariñoso, tierno_-y de un momento a otro se descubrió a si misma suspirando.

Su rostro se contorsiono en divertidas muecas y volteando a todos lados, como verificando si alguien podía oír, pronunció:

-_Sakura Uzumaki, después de todo necesito un apellido_-se había sonrojado al imaginarme casada con Naruto, era algo que sin saber porque le había provocado mucha risa.

Suspiró dramáticamente, dándole diversión al momento-_Naruto y yo no haríamos una buena pareja_, _si ya de por si lo golpeo, no quiero imaginar cómo sería de casados_-rió un poco-._Pero bueno, Naruto no es el único hombre de Konoha_-sonrió maliciosamente.

_-¿Y qué tal Sakura Hatake? ¡Así podría ver su rostro!-_exclamo emocionada, pero pronto desistió de la idea-_. No me convendría, lo más posible es que llegue tarde a la boda_-negó con la cabeza por las estupideces que se le ocurrían.

_-¡Ya se! Sakura Nara… ¡muy tentador!_-añadió irónicamente- _¿Cómo será Shikamaru de esposo?-_se pregunto a si misma-_Ya me lo imagino-_trato de imitar su voz-_Mujer problemática, niños problemáticos, que problemático es el sexo_-volvió a las risas, esta vez un poco sonrojada. ¡Se sentía tan bien decir sus pensamientos en voz alta!

-_No, no, no… ¡Sakura Inuzuka!-_ahora si se partía de la risa_-¡a ver, en primera Ino me mata, además de que seguro se lleva a Akamaru a la luna de miel!_-Sakura tuvo que sujetarse el estomago para calmar la risa que la invadió.

_-¿Y Sakura Hyuuga? Kami, no me imagino a Neji pidiendo matrimonio, quizá me aviente la sortija mientras ordena que me case con el-_negó con la cabeza pensando que si sería capaz de hacerlo. Se llevo una mano al mentón, pensando en otro posible candidato.

-_ ¡Sakura Aburame!-_exclamo, pero en ese instante un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal-_no lo creo, odio a los insectos._

La chica suspiró. Sin darse cuenta había acabado de limpiar la habitación de Naruto, y también se le habían acabado los candidatos. Rió de nuevo, se estiro y miro a su alrededor pensando en que hacer.

-U_n baño no me caería mal-_murmuro antes de dirigirse a tomar una ducha.

Entro en el baño y abrió el grifo del agua mientras se desvestía, esperando a que empezara a correr el agua caliente. Una vez desnuda metió la mano para cerciorarse de la temperatura del agua. La encontró tibia, perfecto.

Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua golpeara contra su cara, relajando sus músculos. Sonrió y se frotó la cara disfrutando de aquel momento de paz.

Sakura siguió bañándose sin percatarse de una presencia que había escuchado todo desde el principió; después de todo Sakura no es la única que se mete en casas ajenas sin permiso. Oh no, claro que no, el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras. No podía negar que se encontraba un tanto confundido sobre lo que había oído y la repentina falta del apellido de la kunoichi, y también-aunque no quisiera aceptarlo-, se sentía un tanto dolido de que el apellido Uchiha nunca fuera considerado por la peli rosa. Pero el sabia apreciar las oportunidades, y esta era una gran oportunidad que no estaba dispuesto a rechazar.

La kunoichi de pelo rosado estaba a punto de tomar el champú cuando sintió alrededor de su cintura dos grandes y fuertes brazos aprisionándola. Desconcertada, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un par de ojos ónix y un poco más abajo, a Sasuke Uchiha como Kami lo había traído al mundo.

"_¡Oh, gracias Kami-sama!"_

_-¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!-_exclamo Sakura haciéndole competencia al color del tomate.

_-¿Qué pasa Sa-ku-ra?-_pregunto el moreno totalmente tranquilo; como si fuera cosa de todos los días meterte en la ducha de tu mejor amigo con tu compañera de equipo.

La pobre joven estaba a punto de un colapso mental, preguntándose: ¿Qué hacia su compañero-y amor platónico-, ahí mismo?

Estuvo a punto de reclamarle al desvergonzado ese por meterse ahí en medio de su ducha, pero todos sus argumentos se fueron al demonio cuando en medio del vapor que provocaba el agua, vio su figura acercándose a ella, acortando cualquier espacio entre ellos, y si antes se sintió cohibida ahora se sentía perdida, y es que sentir su perfecto y sensual cuerpo pegado al suyo, no ayudaban mucho a que su cordura regresara.

Quiso. ¡De veras que lo intento! Realmente quería sentirse enojada por aquella situación, quería gritarle algo como "pervertido", "depravado" o algunos otros sinónimos y porque no, golpearlo. Pero no pudo, intento molestarse con él, pero cuando sus ojos-con el Sharingan activado- la recorrieron de arriba para abajo no se enfado, solo logro sentirse muy excitada.

Las manos de él se posaron en su cadera, restregándola contra su virilidad ante lo que no pudo evitar un gemido que el degusto con una sonrisa arrogante. Lo último que la peli rosa recuerda de aquellos momentos es a Sasuke acercándose a sus labios y no sabía si lo imagino, pero le pareció haberlo escuchado decir _"Sakura Uchiha"_ antes de atrapar entre sus labios, los suyos en un ardiente beso.

Nuca se imagino un principio así, pero definitivamente conocía lo que desencadenaría aquello, y varias de las acciones del Uchiha le demostraban que no habría un final.

Después de todo haber peleado con sus padres y ser desterrada por los Haruno no había terminado tan mal como se imagino.

Nee… Sakura Uchiha suena bien ¿Verdad?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**¡Woo!**

**Si damas y caballeros, como la depravada sexual que soy (XDD), confieso que me imagine este drabble mientras me duchaba, y debo decir también que no es el primero que me imagino ahí **

**Es por eso que le agradezco a Spencer. ¡Eres genial Spen's, eres mi ídolo!**

**Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció mi locura pervertida?**

**¿Reviews?**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
